1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a curative and preventive method for aquarium fish and more particularly it relates to a curative and preventive method for aquarium fish which is most suitable for cure and prevention of diseases caused, for example, by parasites, such as ichthyophthiriasis in aquarium fish, e.g., goldfish, carp, and tropical fish.
2. RELATED ART STATEMENT
As diseases of aquarium fish, there have heretofore been known ichthyophthiriasis, bacterial parasitic fugi disease, etc. which are caused by parasitism of parasites such as trichinae. For curing such diseases of aquarium fish, there have heretofore been generally used curative drugs using dye drugs comprising methylene blue as their main constituent.
Such curative drugs for aquarium fish which comprise the dye drug as their main constituent have been well known to be effective in curing, for example, the above-mentioned diseases caused by ciliate parasites, such as ichthyophthiriasis and Parasitic fungi disease, and bacterial.
Such conventional curative drugs for aquarium fish, however, are disadvantageous in that since they, as described above, contain dyes such as methylene blue, they change the color of water in a water tank for breeding aquarium fish to blue, to make it difficult to enjoy the aquarium fish in the water tank. In addition, methylene blue is poisonous not only to the above-mentioned parasites but also to water grasses bred in the water tank together with the aquarium fish and hence tends to enfeeble or wither the water grasses. Furthermore, since methylene blue is easily oxidized in water, the dissolved oxygen concentration in water is decreased. Therefore, when diseased fish are placed in water containing a high concentration of the conventional curative drug, they tend to suffer from oxygen starvation. Accordingly, it is desired to develop a curative and preventive drug or method for aquarium fish which does not color water in a water tank and is not poisonous to water grasses.